


StarDust

by mystical_reign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Middle Earth, Romance, Slow Burn, The Company - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystical_reign/pseuds/mystical_reign
Summary: On a rainy night in the small town of Bree, the prancing pony entertains a rather rambunctious and rowdy crowd. The air is filled with laughter, music, and tales as old as time. A Bar maid, seemingly out of place in the loud bar, stares defiantly out of the window into the violent raging storm. The bell signalling a customers entrance pulls her out of a daze lifting her eyes to regard the patron she is suddenly frozen by the cool stare of a pair of dark familiar eyes.Aiya is seemingly but a simple bar maid in the town of Bree however, things are not as they seem. When familiar faces and a call to adventure comes knocking at her door step. Aiya sees an opportunity to figure out her mysterious in middle earth.





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> I don't own Anything affliated with LOTR/The Hobbit.  
> I only own my humble-ish OC's

     A soft breeze flutters into the bedroom playing gently with the pale blue curtains in a dark corner. In the center of the room docilely lays a woman carelessly sprawled on a fluffy queen-sized bed, slumbering peacefully. A slow turn of the quaint bedroom shows a well maintained and loved room filled with pleasant memories, overflowing book shelves spilling out onto the surrounding wood floors nestled into large piles and lovingly place Knick knacks are scattered throughout the bedroom.

On a desk, which is pushed against painted walls opposite the bed, sits a pale-yellow laptop along with black grappling gloves, sketches, and small detailed paintings of people and places she’d never seen or been to. Pictures of a mother and daughter are painstakingly placed on the vibrant yellow walls without a trace of dust covering their surfaces.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping woman another has joined her in the still unperturbed air dancing through the night. The intruders slip from the cover of the shadows illuminating their figure. Oblivious to the intruder, dark all-knowing penetrating eyes appraise the dormant woman laying blissfully unaware and her belongings within the bedroom.

The intruder’s presence seems to ignite the air as though a live wire were abruptly released. Suddenly it seems as though the very universe freezes as the woman lets out a deep sigh of content slipping deeper into sleep none the wiser as the rooms energy calms and the night air settles. With the cover of night the menacing figure fades into the shadows once more.


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiya has a very eventful morning, where nothing goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I don't own anything affiliated with LOTR/The hobbit

Darkness begets light as Daybreak rushes over the once silent night. Animals awaken from their slumber. The city slowly begins to roar with life and the sounds of children and adults alike fill the once quaint silence of night with the delight of waking for the day. The once shadowy corners of the vibrant yellow room soften as pale streams of light burst through the window.

The shrill ringing of an alarm breaks the tranquil peace of the room. Disgruntled mutter comes from under piles of fluff and blanket as a single toned arm lazily untangles itself from the covers and slams on the persistent alarm.

 _I knew I shouldn’t have pulled that extra shift damn my bleeding sympathetic heart to hell._ Idly running my hands through long waist length box braids and noting her scalps dryness, Aiya ponders the use of getting up this early as that was her first work out alarm again _might as well get up now time waits for no one of course._ Checking the time, a series of events occur.

One I realize slept through my first AND second alarm. Two my heart jumps out of my chest because my previously open window is shut and locked. Three the clock reads 7:48 am and my shift starts 8:00 am.

“SON OF A-AJIKDSFMJ!!!!!”

 Jumping out of bed I make a Mad dash towards the bathroom in the hall only narrowly avoiding books and boxing equipment haphazardly thrown in yesterday.

 I am not so lucky however to trust my already spotty coordination skills this early in the morning. A badly timed turn paired with a frantic dash cause a brutal collision of my pinky toe and the wall corner.

 “FUC-AAJIKDS I see this day is off to a great start.”

Pain laces my injured pinky as I hobble towards the bathroom slamming the door. Looking into the mirror, I’m greeted with deep brown eyes encased in thick feather like lashes all resting on warm mahogany toned cheeks all artfully placed on a heart shaped face dusted with freckles. Ripping my bonnet off dark braids cascade down my hair in waist length box braids settle at the small of my back.

Somehow, I manage to brush my teeth, change into a slightly less wrinkly version of my work clothes, wash my face, grab my purse and rush out the door into the morning hustle and bustle of the city in under five minutes. Running down the street I encounter both apathetic and angry pedestrians yell what I’m sure are ugly names as I dash around them.

A particularly entitled man refuses to move out of my way as I dart around other pedestrians.

“Watch where you’re going you stupid Bitc-!!” Irritated that my morning is already going horribly wrong. A quickly spin, with my braid creating a temporary halo as they once again at my back  gold encasing chiming, brings me face to face with this entitled asshole with too much time on his hands and annoyance who is currently testing the last strands of my patience. Angrily that I had to pause my mad dash towards the bus I level a challenging glare at the man.

“Let’s get one thing straight, I’m not too busy for you to catch this fade” seconds tick by as he looks enrage by my challenging look. Lifting my eyebrows, I give him that look.

 You know the one that your mom gives you when you’re at the super market or in church and you raise your voice a little too much or say something a liiitle to quickly, that look will freeze you in your tracks and consider every circumstance and situation that led you too this exact moment.  Yea that look.

“That’s what the fuck I though” As this ‘Draco-Malfoy- built ass, my- father-will-hear-about-this bowlegged fried haired, no-neck-bitch’ walks away with his tail between his legs. I continue muttering under my breath at his nerve I am checking my phone for the time. I’m immediately discourage by what my clock reads 7:55

 _AND this is my fourth time being late, I hope Shelly is feeling generous today._ Sighing I whole heartily doubt that he is feeling generous as that’s not even remotely in Shelly’s vocabulary. once more receiving annoyed looks from people passing as I continue to obstruct the side walk, I continue my brisk pace towards the bus stop I note one particularly Bold women who looks like she about to say something and meet her gaze more than ready to say fuck it and throw hands, she quickly looks away.

As I speed walk towards the bus station I try to reassure myself, _I mean I am the best cook he has in that bougie ass over price restaurant._

  Reasoning that I’m already late there’s no use also arriving out of breath and sweaty on top of that.

 Finally reaching the public bus stop I find all the seats to be taken which is usual for a Monday morning. It’s about a 10-minute wait for the next bus to arrive which leaves me enough time to get lost in my dream from the past night.

Time seems to slow as I slip deeper and deeper into the recurring dream

_Once again, I find myself alone in what seems to be an abandoned field. Gazing up I’m met with billions upon billions of stars and galaxy that seem to be close enough to feel their heavenly presence yet far enough to be comforting like the watchful gaze of a loving and dotting grandparent. Wildflowers grow without a care basking in the ever-present bright stars. The flowers and plant life alike seem to be reaching out towards the heavens in the hopes of dancing in the apex of the swirling galaxies above. The field glows with an almost ethereal tangible energy. Slowly Like all the previous dreams I find myself relaxing and taking a breath so deep it felt like I had been taking shallow unfulfilling breathes since my first cries of birth graced the earth. Comforting whispers in the wind are my only companion, not quite a voice in the traditional sense but there none the less often reach my ears, comforting and reassuring_

This past month however the dreams had been changing.

_Instead of the tranquil serene fields with the galaxy kissing the horizon, I opened my eyes to find myself in the ruins of a city. The smell of decay and sorrow linger deeply in the air. A muted silence filled the uneasy air. Burn scars scatter the meager remains of what would seem to have been a prosperous town. As I wander I begin wonder what could have brought me to this exact place._

_“Never have I been in a place with such ruin…what could have done this?” my voice echoes in the unnatural quietness settled over the town. Shivering I spot in the distant a lone mountain shrouded in mist, seemingly guarding the mountain from an unknown darkness. The whispers in the wind are more pronounced now still not coherent but suggesting caution. Deep within myself I felt something stir inside the seeds of change had been sowed and something was coming._

The sounds of the City bus arriving finally drew my out of my memories of the strange dream. The rush of city life greats me Battling with the cascading sounds of nature from my dream which eventually give way to the Hustle and bustle of the city.

 Silence as I had always known was a luxury, never in my life had I been treated to the kind of silence the field gave me. I stepped into line to swipe my card shaking the last hold my dreams had over me. Checking my phone again as the line proceeded I see a missed call from Mom. Sighing I steel myself for a lecture about missed calls. Quickly swiping my transit card, I swiftly find an empty window seat near the back and dialing my mother’s number before my butt even hit the seat.

After two rings I hear my mother’s raspy voice great me with great exasperation just as the bus lurches to a start.  The first words out of my mama moth are of course a disapproval for my lack of phone etiquette as she would call it.

“So, I see your ignoring my calls now Aiya” mama greet.

“No Ma’am just woke up late and was rushing this morning”

“Mhmm I see you missed dinner last Sunday as well”

Sunday evenings were always reserved for my family, with my mom’s chastising my dinner etiquette from the kitchen as she made some delicious and often exotic meal for dinner or desert, my father’s booming laugh telling her to let me be had been a stable on during these dinners.

Confused and a little flustered I wonder what exactly had tipped my mom off, “What mama?”

“You sure it’s not because Jacob has been paying you nightly visit”

“Nightly vis– how- I-Ii??” sputtering I quickly tried to come up with an adequate response till my mama cut me off.

“It’s okay hun, I know” She said with a smile in her voice.

What I would give to be back in that moment again where everything made since and nothing was hard. Dad died suddenly in a car crash about five years ago leaving my mom and I to grieve together with only each other to cling too. Dad was the star that kept our world spinning and we were suddenly released into orbit haphazardly, suddenly. For those first few years I felt like I was just drifting in space, not wanting to burden my already over worked mother with my grief I was attached to nothing and no one but my reoccurring misery. Around that time, I found my way Jacob who pulled me from the ashes of despair and breathed life into my life once more.

 “I saw you checking your phone constantly last night at supper nothing gets past these eyes”

Thing between longtime boyfriend were rather tense now. I had express wanting something more permeate and he didn’t want to rush things.

 _How can you not want to start planning for the future, we’ve been dating for over 3 years_!?!I remember yelling during our most recent argument.

Our disagreements usually didn’t last long but I felt like this was something different for weeks now it seemed as though he were pulling away and finding more excused to drop out early or reschedule. Deciding to be truthful because mama always finds out somehow, I reluctantly reveal we aren’t exactly on speaking terms.

“Uh-oh what he do this time?” my mom sighs annoyed, for some reason my mama could never stand Jacob often stating he would only bring more sadness into my life.

 Not wanting to burden my mother with my sad, sad love life, start rapping up our conversation as towering skyscrapers alert me to my impending stop. As the bus slows to my stop, hurriedly grabbing my belongings I rush out of the bus

“I-…It nothing mama my stops coming up, so I have to go” I can almost see my mom’s forehead bunch up as worry lines grace her beautifully aging features.

“You know you can talk to me about anything right Aiya?” Speed walking the restaurant finally comes into view

“yes, ma’am I’ll stop by when I’m off, so I can make up for missing Sunday dinner”

“you’d better my mama play fully states

“Alright Star, be safe, I love you” my mom loving adds my nickname given to me by my dad.

“I will, Love you too mama, bye”

The Red musket is an upscale five-star restaurant situated in the heart of the city’s business district. Tall skyscrapers and immaculate landscaping. Every time I pass the upper business district I feel a clinical coldness settle around me as thought the manicure natural elements are too forced to feel genuine and natural.

The sounds and sights that great me as I speed into the upscale restaurant are almost enough to make me turn tail and say fuck it all. The smell of something burning and haphazardly scattered cooking utensils litter the usually pristine kitchen.

Shelly, a stout round man with a hipster beard that he doesn’t quite pull off, stomps around ordering line cooks and servers alike with scant regard for tone and respect.

 Sucking my teeth, I remind myself that those mere painting and sketches I do on the side paired with scattered boxing matches won’t cover food and expenses.  I start repeating my daily mantra that saves me from clocking the arrogant man running around like a chicken without its head, _I need this job I need this job._ I steeling my shoulders, quickly going to drop my bag off in the back-employees room before making my way to the kitchen and dishing out correct orders for the line staff to start prepping for the lunch rush. They didn’t make me head chef for no reason I think quietly as I quickly and efficiently turn the chaos into productivity.

Like a blood hound shelly spins toward me and proceeds to lecture me about punctuality and responsibility. Attempting to push back my rising anger I remember my father’s patient yet indulging voice telling me to choose my battles wisely and only to strike when the time is right.

While strictly talking about boxing at the time. I’ve found that this bit of advice spoken on a hazy Tuesday afternoon sometime in my early teens stuck with me for many years to follow. Pushing most of Shelly’s loud complaints and sending them to the back of my head, I simple respond with placid half ass apologies until he finally backs off. Though I still feel his glare throughout the busy lunch push and eventually dinner service.

Cooking had always come naturally to me, it was something that brought me joy and brought my family together. No matter what crazy ness was happening in our lives or out in the world I always knew I could come home cook side by side with my mother before downing my metaphorical amour and going back out into the world.

After idly cleaning up after the final patrons left and chatting with my coworkers out of the corner of my eye I spot Shelly stomping towards us. Quickly ending the friendly banter, I prepare myself for an onslaught of insults for my lateness. However, turning to Shelly I see an expression I’d never seen before.  Shelly’s eerie calmness struck me as wrong and raised red flags.

 “Look Aiya” his nasally voice stabs my ears with its annoying twang of arrogance

” I’m going to be frank, we can no longer afford to keep slackers on our team. Please return your equipment and uniform to my office and leave” Shelly simply states this declaration, with a slight smirk, as though the mere sentence didn’t cause my precariously teetering life crashing down.

Many thoughts rush around in my head as anger threatens to consume me, donning my metaphorical armor I lift my head and refuse to show sadness or anger. A neutral expression settles over my faces as I quickly deposit my uniform on the desk grab my things and speed to the door. Trying to ignore the sympathetic glances many of the staff members were shooting my way. I make a quick dash to the exit. And burst out into the brisk fall air starting my way towards the bust stop slowly.

I knew thing were going to be bad today but to get fired…” tears threaten to crash down my face as hopelessness over took my very being. Shakily pulling my phone out I decided to finally end my silent treatment aimed towards Jacob after our disagreement as I need his comfort and support in these moments of emotional and financial instability.

Slowly meander towards the bus stop I see a missed call from Jacob and a lengthy text. To emotionally drained to fully read the lengthy text, I quickly skim the text as I continue my walk across the street the light faintly flashing orange in warning.

Quickly scanning the text, the paragraph, I am suddenly rooted to the ground teetering precariously on a tide rope in danger of free falling.

**I tried calling but I see you’re still giving me the silent treatment**

**I Just don’t think this is going to work out Aiya...**

**I met a woman a few months back and she gets me, she captivities me in a way that I’ve never felt before. I never meant for you to find out this way, but I think it’s time. My fiancé and I are planning to get married and she’s also 5 weeks pregnant I’m sorry that you had to find out this way, but you had to feel we were drifting apart…**

**Any ways call me when you get home, so we can talk**

Re-reading the text so I’m sure I read that correctly, rage and hurt blossom as my heart erratically beats

A sound not unlike a wounded animal escapes me as pain sores through every possible facet of my being. To be cast aside as though I were nothing but a minor annoyance by TEXT no less…

Pedestrian pass by without comment as city dwellers tend to mind their business and not want to get involved with the random black woman having a meltdown in the center of a cross walk at 9 PM

I find I don’t even have the strength to be mad. It would seem my life has suddenly started to crumple and crack right from underneath my very feet. The flash of a red-light reading do not cross continue to flash in the corner of my eye.

The all-consuming emotional pain is suddenly replaced with a real tangible physical pain spreading slow like molasses and hot like molten lava to stop. I find that I am suddenly I’m flying through the air reaching towards the night sky not unlike the flowers reaching longingly toward the stars. My body makes a sickening crack as I meet earth once more.

The screams of tires colliding with the slick pavement greet my ears as I feel my essence slowly leak from my body coloring the dark pavement a brilliant red. Questions are being thrown my way as strangers frantically scramble to stop the bleeding and shouts for someone to call 911 reach my ears.

“O God!”

“Ma’am can you hear me?”

“someone call 911!!” The voice all eventually start to blend together and eventually fall away.

The funny thing about dying is you never really expect it. No one ever tells you that it really fucking sucks _, but_ _I don’t suppose they can, right?_ Chuckling incredulously at my ability to find humor in such a dark situation the numbness is the first thing to set in. I clinically begin to asses my situation and the hopelessness sit drew from me. I never wanted to leave my mama alone, to grieve alone. When dad died we had each other, but when I’m gone who will she have to turn too? An ugly broken sob breaks threw my lips to quiet to break through the commotion happening around me.

The voices of strangers and too far away sirens continue to fade to the slow thump of my heart beating weakly.  My blood continues to paint the ground and run through the streets like paint on a canvas soon enough the coldness creeps and settles in with the lasting numbness. I’ve never liked the cold preferring to dance among the new budding flowers and drink in their beauty.

 The cold brings feeling of sadness and nothingness. My father died alone in the cold still of the night, and I suppose I’ll follow in his footsteps.

Grey spots shoot across my eyes as the reality of death set in. Strangely enough I feel only regret for leaving my mother. It gets harder and harder to keep my eyes open and a tranquility settles deep within my very soul much like the deep breathes in my dream, I find I can I finally exhale. Black static is all that spans my vision, never have I heard the world so silent and unassuming as everything fades to darkness and silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo How was the chapter?  
> I happy with how it turned out and glad its longer than the previous one lol  
> Don't forget to leave comments and suggestions!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the beginning snipped!  
> This is my literal first Fan fiction I've ever written so please comment below and tell me what you think so far!
> 
> I'm almost one with chapter 2, which will (hopefully) be longer than the first one!


End file.
